The invention herein is a new and distinct variety of Zoysia grass. I discovered this plant in a lawn planted at my home in Exeter, R.I. in the mid to late nineteen forties to early fifties by my father, Charles H. Allen Jr. The original planting was Meyer Zoysia. Some of it survived until the 1960s In May 2006 I planted what was left in six flats and took them with me when I moved to Florida in November 2007.
This grass began to exhibit qualities distinctly different from other types of Zoysia and other warm weather grasses here in Florida. This grass has a medium texture, comparable to Kentucky Bluegrass varieties, but definitely finer texture than other Zoysia varieties such as Empire or Meyer. It also has exhibited deeper green color and better cold tolerance.
‘Empire’ ‘Zoysia’ grass is the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,466. “Meyer” Zoysia grass doesn't appear to have been patented. It was released by the U.S.D.A. in 1951.
I proceeded to send a sample to Dr. Rebecca Brown at the University of RI for a DNA test to verify whether or not it was a new variety. At the same time I expanded my new seedling by vegetative division using two to three node sections. I removed two inches of soil in front of my house, laid down weed fabric to prevent contamination from soil weeds, and replaced the soil with sand in which I planted the nodes. It took four months to become a solid strand of planting material. It was planted February 1st, was completely full by June 1st. The nodes were planted three-four inches apart in rows three to four inches apart. Growth characteristics exhibit greater rhizome activity and fill in empty spaces with more upright growth than typical Zoysia growth of stolons, which grow laterally. Consequently producing a tight upright growth with much better appearance. Dr. Rebecca Brown has confirmed the fact that I have a new variety of Zoysia that I have named Aloyzia.
Aloyzia has been maintained at 1½ inch height of cut, fertilized with a 4-1-2 ratio with interim applications of ½ lb N of Milorganite. It has received 1-1½ lb N per month during grow-in period.
As indicated above I performed asexual reproduction of my new Aloyzia by vegetative division in Sarasota Fla.
I have chosen “Aloyzia” as the varietal name for my new grass.